A refrigerator is an appliance that stores food at a low temperature in a storage space formed therein to be opened and closed by a door. The refrigerator is formed to cool an inside of the storage space using cooling gas generated through heat exchange with a refrigerant circulated in a refrigeration cycle, and thus to keep the stored food in an optimum state.
An internal space of the refrigerator is partitioned into a refrigerator compartment and a freezer compartment, and the refrigerator compartment and the freezer compartment are cooled by supplying of cooling gas generated from an evaporator during a refrigeration cycle.